Various types of fluid dispensers are known in the art. Dispensers used for dispensing detergent or other liquids, for example, can include a flexible push-button. The flexible push-button can, in some example, be used in conjunction with a valve to open and close the valve, thereby dispensing the detergent or other liquid.
In using such dispensers, it can be difficult for the operator to know how much detergent or other fluid has been dispensed, at least without having a separate measuring apparatus. Consequently, there remains a need for a fluid dispenser that informs the operator how much fluid is being dispensed.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.